Senior And Junior
by AfChanSNSH
Summary: Salahkah aku—seorang juniormu—menyimpan perasaan yang dinamakan cinta ini?/ChanBaek/GS/RnR pls? '-')/


Senior and Junior

Rated T

Pairing : ChanBaek/BaekYeol

Genre : Romance (and a lil' bit hurt... maybe? Aha... haha...)

Warning

GS. AU. Fic aneh. Fic berantakan. Fic jelek. (TTuTT)

Mohon review ya... koreksi fic ini... TTvTT ett— tapi jangan bash ya. Ini bulan puasa, kan? '-'

Happy reading \('-'

* * *

"Sial... hujan."

Seorang gadis bertubuh—ehm—pendek dengan rambut cokelat panjang lurus sepinggang mengumpat kesal.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pulang kalau begini? Aah... jarak sekolah ini dan rumahku juga jauh... ukh." Umpatnya lagi.

"Baekhyun? Sedang berteduh, ya?"

Gadis yang mengumpat tadi menoleh. Didapatinya seorang gadis sebayanya dengan rambut hitamnya yang dikuncir kuda–dengan postur tubuh yang sama sepertinya namun agak lebih tinggi—tersenyum padanya.

"Ah, Luhan. Ya, aku sedang berteduh menunggu hujan reda... ah menyebalkan, aku jadi tidak bisa pulang." Gerutu gadis yang bernama Baekhyun itu.

"Hahaha. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau menunggu selama 5 jam kan, daripada kau kehujanan lalu besoknya jatuh sakit. Baiklah, aku duluan ya."

Gadis berkuncir—yang bernama Luhan—itu pun mengembangkan payungnya lalu berjalan menerobos hujan.

Baekhyun hanya menatap kepergian temannya itu.

"Andai aku membawa payung..."

**SRET**

"Pakailah."

Baekhyun tersentak. Dihadapannya terdapat sebuah payung yang tengah dipegang oleh seseorang. Dia pun menoleh. Seorang laki-laki tinggi menatapnya lurus.

"A-apa—"

"Pakai payung ini untuk kau pulang sehingga tidak kehujanan." ujar laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun tak bergeming. Ia hanya menatap lelaki tinggi itu.

"Kenapa kau melamun? Cepat ambil. Tanganku pegal."

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Cepat-cepat dia meraih payung yang diberi lelaki itu.

"T-terima ka—"

"Sama-sama."

Laki-laki itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk kembali kedalam gedung sekolah. Baekhyun hanya tertegun.

"Ah, lebih baik aku cepat pulang. Kan sudah dipinjami payung."gumamnya.

Ia lalu berjalan dan perlahan-lahan meninggalkan sekolahnya.

Selama berjalan, Baekhyun tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Lelaki tadi... kalau tidak salah dia senior ya... namanya Chanyeol..."

* * *

"Tunggu! Jangan tutup gerbangnya dulu! _Hosh hosh_— tunggu!"

Baekhyun terlihat sedang mencoba berlari lebih cepat–padahal menurutku larinya sudah seperti orang yang mengejar kereta.

"Kumohon! Buka gerbangnya..." ucap Baekhyun. Ia berkeringat. Wajahnya menampakkan rasa memohon yang amat sangat.

"Tidak bisa. Tunggu disana sampai jam pelajaran pertama selesai."

"HAH?! T-tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian atau kau boleh pulang."

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya kasar. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"_Hari ini... jam pelajaran pertama ada ulangan fisika..._"

"Sudahlah pak. Bukakan gerbangnya."

Terdengar suara berat menyapu telinga Baekhyun.

"_Ch-Chanyeol...? Senior yang kemarin...?"_

"Ah, Chanyeol. T-tapi gadis ini siapamu—"

"Itu tidak penting, pak. Yang jelas cepat bukakan gerbangnya." ucap Chanyeol tegas.

Satpam sekolah itu tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi langsung membukakan gerbang yang awalnya tertutup.

"Ayo cepat masuk." Ucap Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area sekolah.

"Ah, s-senior... terima ka—"

"Sama-sama. Sudah seharusnya aku membantu junior." ujar Chanyeol. Namun kali ini dia tersenyum kecil kepada Baekhyun.

Dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasakan aliran darahnya berdesir hebat dan jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan.

**DEG**

**DEG**

"Uhm... b-baiklah senior..." Baekhyun mencoba menutupi perasaan gugupnya.

"Ya. Aku duluan."

Baekhyun hanya menatap kepergian Chanyeol yang kelihatan sedikit terburu-buru—dikarenakan ia tadi juga telat.

"_Ukh... kenapa tiap aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dia selalu memotong ucapanku._" batin Baekhyun.

"T_-tapi... ada apa ini... kenapa aku berdebar-debar..._" Baekhyun memegangi dada kirinya.

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

"... sepertinya aku... jatuh cinta padanya."

* * *

"Ramyeon satu ya!"

Terdengar suara nyaring seorang gadis. Oh, gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun itu sedang berada di warung ramyeon ternyata.

"Laparnya... haah... hari yang melelahkan..." gumam Baekhyun seraya menutup matanya.

Hari ini ia benar-benar sibuk disekolah. Sampai-sampai dia tak sempat ke kantin. Karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk menikmati semangkuk ramyeon sebelum pulang kerumahnya.

**GREK**

"Ramyeon satu."

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

"_T-tunggu. Suara ini...? C-Chanyeol...?_"

Baekhyun melirik ke arah kanan sedikit. Benar. Chanyeol terlihat sedang memainkan handphone-nya.

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

"_Aduh... bagaimana ini?! A-aku harus menyapanya duluan?! Eh... harus? Y-ya harus! Ingat peraturan sekolah! Jikalau bertemu dengan senior harus memberi salam! Ah, t-tapi detak jantungku... aaahhh! Aku bingung!_"

Baekhyun memukul kepalanya pelan. Dia sungguh gugup sekarang. Menyapa Chanyeol? Uh, ketika matanya menangkap sosok seniornya yang satu itu saja jantungnya sudah menari-nari.

"Ah, Byun Baekhyun?"

**DEG**

**DEG**

Oh, Baekhyun, sepertinya Tuhan mendengarkan rintihan hatimu. Lihat, seniormu menegurmu duluan.

"Aaa—h, s-senior...? S-sedang apa disini...?"

Sungguh bodoh. Memangnya untuk apa lagi dia disini Baekhyun? Tentu saja makan ramyeon.

"Aku sedang ingin makan ramyeon, karena itu aku memutuskan mampir kesini sebentar. Aku tidak menyangka kau juga ada disini." Tutur Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya menatap seniornya itu tanpa berkedip.

"_Dia bisa berbicara dengan lancar, sementara aku...?_"

"Y-yah... a-aku juga sedang ingin makan ramyeon... j-jadi aku mampir kesini..." Baekhyun berkata dengan sedikit menunduk.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan—nyaris tak terdengar.

"Kenapa kau menunduk? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"_Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Jantungku serasa ingin melompat keluar tahu._"

"Ya... a-aku baik-baik saja, senior... tak perlu khawatir..." ucap Baekhyun. Ia berusaha tersenyum sebaik mungkin.

"_Pasang senyum terbaikmu, Baekhyun... Jangan gugup..._"

Chanyeol diam tak bergeming. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Baekhyun hanya menatapnya heran.

"S-senior...? A-ada ap—"

"Ehm, bagaimana jikalau kau panggil aku Chanyeol saja? Atau oppa, mungkin... asal jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan senior."

Dan seketika Baekhyun benar-benar merasa jantungnya ingin melompat keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

* * *

Semenjak pertemuan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di warung ramyeon, mereka menjadi dekat. Jikalau mereka berpapasan disekolah, mereka akan saling melempar senyum. Chanyeol juga terkadang mengajak—atau mentraktir—Baekhyun makan di kantin. Baekhyun juga kadang-kadang meminta Chanyeol membantunya menyelesaikan PR.

Hari ini, suasana hati Baekhyun sedang baik. Oh, ada apakah?

Mm, tidak ada yang spesial. Hanya saja kini sosok Byun Baekhyun tengah kasmaran. _Oh my_, tiap menit, detik, dia selalu membayangkan wajah 'Chanyeol oppa'-nya. Dasar.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki toko buku. Ia berniat membeli komik terbaru.

"Komik... komik... dimana ya—ah, disana!"

Baekhyun mendekati rak-rak yang berisi deretan buku komik yang masih disegel.

"Wah... asyik nih!"

Perempuan itu dengan semangat melihat-lihat komik-komik yang masih baru itu.

"Hei, kau tahu gosip baru?"

Samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar seseorang berbicara.

"Gosip baru?"

"Iya. Gosip baru disekolah kita."

Baekhyun mencari-cari sumber suara itu. Dan... didapatinya dua gadis seumurannya terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu—yang sepertinya serius.

"_Itu Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Minseok, kan? Apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan sih? Gosip?_"

"Oh, ya ampun! Ada apa lagi? Ada yang bertengkar dan orangtuanya dipanggil?"

"Bukan! Kali ini tentang siswa seangkatan kita. Zhang Yixing."

"Hah? Zhang Yixing? Gadis cantik dengan _dimple_ itu? Kenapa dia?"

"Stt, jangan keras-keras. Kau tahu? Dia naksir senior yang bernama Kim Joonmyun. Dan ketahuan Soojung _sunbae_!"

**DEG**

"_K-ketahuan...?_"

"Apa?! J-jadi?!"

"Aah, kau seperti tidak tahu saja! Soojung _sunbae_ kan, juga naksir Joonmyun _sunbae_! Lagipula mereka seangkatan, kan!"

"Kalau itu sih, aku tahu... t-tapi... Yixing...?"

"Oh, dia? Kau pasti tahu kan, Joomyun sunbae itu ketua OSIS, Soojung _sunbae_ sekretaris OSIS. Mereka orang-orang berpengaruh, kan? Apalagi Soojung _sunbae_. Hampir seluruh angkatannya mengenalnya dan dekat dengannya. Tentu saja Soojung _sunbae_ mengadukan soal Yixing kepada teman-temannya. Dan... begitulah... Yixing ditindas."

"Oh Tuhan... tapi... tidak sampai seperti itu juga kan? Itu keterlaluan! Apa guru tidak bertindak?"

"Oh iya, kau belum tahu ya. Sekolah kita ada peraturan menyangkut itu."

"Apa...?"

"Ya. Kau harus tahu. Bahwa **junior tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepada senior**."

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

"_A—pa...?_"

Seketika tubuh Baekhyun serasa membatu. Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya mati rasa. Syaraf-syaraf tubuhnya seakan-akan mati.

Apa yang barusan dikatakan Kyungsoo tadi benar-benar membuatnya seakan dirajam ribuan pisau. Perih.

"Oh, begitu... kasihan Yixing."

"Ya. Untunglah, orang yang kutaksir satu angkatan dengan kita!"

"Sungguh? Hahaha, aku juga! Hmm, biar kutebak. Pasti Kim Jongin, kaaaan?"

"K-kau ini! Kau juga pasti Kim Jongdae kan!"

"Y-ya! Kyungsoo, jangan keras-keras!"

Baekhyun seakan tak mendengarkan celotehan kedua gadis itu. Ia hanya menunduk dengan tatapan matanya yang sendu menatap lantai.

"_Aku... tak boleh menyukai Chanyeol oppa...?_"

* * *

Benar. 'Gosip' tentang Yixing itu benar adanya. Baekhyun sudah memastikannya sendiri. Semua yang dikatakan Kyungso benar. Termasuk tentang peraturan itu.

**Junior tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepada senior**.

Mendengarnya saja hati Baekhyun berdenyut sakit. Itu artinya... dia tidak boleh—dilarang keras—mencintai Chanyeol.

Tapi, bagaimana? Hati Baekhyun sudah terpikat oleh sosok Park Chanyeol. Bagi Baekhyun, sangat susah menghilangkan perasaan cinta yang tumbuh di lubuk hatinya itu.

Sejak saat itu, Baekhyun selalu menghindari Chanyeol. Jikalau ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol—secara sengaja maupun tidak disengaja—secepat yang ia bisa, ia berlari menjauh. Ia merasa tak layak. Tak pantas. Untuk mencintai sosok senior seperti Chanyeol.

"_Aku hanyalah seorang junior. Junior itu bagaikan semut kecil yang dengan mudahnya diinjak-injak."_

* * *

Seminggu berlalu.

Baekhyun berusaha—dengan sekuat tenaganya—untuk melupakan Chanyeol.

Namun, bayang-bayang Chanyeol—entah kenapa—makin menghantui pikirannya. Perasaan rindunya semakin menguat dari hari kehari. Perasaan ingin bertemu...

Hari itu, sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan sekolah sebentar.

Sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Para siswa-siswi beranjak kembali menuju tempat tinggal masing-masing.

Terkecuali Baekhyun. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu pulang sekolahnya selama beberapa menit—mungkin jam—disuatu tempat yang menurutnya nyaman dan menarik.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak-rak yang berisi buku sastra. Matanya meneliti satu persatu buku-buku yang berada disitu.

Matanya berhenti tepat disuatu buku. Diraihnya buku itu lalu mencari tempat duduk—untuk menikmati isi buku tersebut.

Baekhyun mendapati tempat duduk kosong didekat jendela. Dengan senyum kecil yang merekah diwajahnya ia mendudukkan dirinya disana.

Entah ada apa, pikirannya teringat akan sesuatu. Ingatan tentang dirinya dan Chanyeol oppa-nya.

"_Tempat ini... tempat dimana aku dan oppa sering mengerjakan tugas, kan...?_"

Baekhyun menatap tempat yang ditempatinya saat ini. Tatapan matanya menjadi sendu.

"_Oppa... kenapa begitu susah melupakanmu? Kenapa? Kenapa aku masih bisa merasakan perasaan seperti ini, jikalau rasa cinta ini memang terlarang?_"

Baekhyun menggenggam buku yang dipilihnya tadi erat-erat.

"_Tuhan... kenapa aku dilahirkan menjadi sosok yang lebih muda dari seorang pria bernama Park Chanyeol...?_"

Dan ketika Baekhyun merasa air matanya akan tumpah,

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Ia mendengar suara seseorang yang selama seminggu ini ia rindukan.

**DEG**

"_I-ini...?_"

**GREP**

"_Eh..?_"

"Syukurlah... syukurlah aku bertemu denganmu disini."

"A-ap—"

"Aku selalu mencari sosokmu. Dan ketika aku menemukannya, kau pergi menjauh."

Chanyeol berbisik tepat ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Itu..."

"Hmm... jadi... bisa kau jelaskan, mengapa kau menghindariku, nona Byun?"

Dengan lembut Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun agar menatapnya.

Dan Baekhyun sudah tak dapat membendung semuanya lagi.

"Oppa... maafkan aku... aku sungguh orang yang tak tahu sopan santun... aku seharusnya tak merasakan ini, oppa... ini seharusnya tidak pernah ada..."

Baehyun terisak.

Chanyeol hanya menatap perempuan yang sedang menangis dihadapannya ini.

"Kenapa perasaan ini harus ada, oppa... kenapa...?"

Baekhyun terus terisak.

"Baekhyun... apa maksud—"

"**Aku junior-mu oppa! Aku tak pantas! Aku tak seharusnya mecintaimu! Tak sepantasnya perasaan ini ada!"**

Mendengar itu Chanyeol merasakan sesak didadanya.

"Hik—maafkan aku oppa... a-aku adalah junior yang kurang ajar... dengan seenaknya aku menyimpan rasa ini... aku berjanji—hik—aku akan menghapus hal yang seharusnya tak pantas kurasakan ini..."

Sekali lagi, hati Chanyeol bagai disayat-sayat dengan sangat dalam mendengar tuturan itu.

Dengan lembut, Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Memeluk gadis yang tiap saat memenuhi pikirannya ini.

"Baekhyun. Dengarkan oppa."

Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan penuh perasaan. Isakan Baekhyun pun mereda perlahan.

"Kau pasti mendengar peraturan itu, benar kan?"

"..."

"... sudah kuduga. Memang menyebar begitu cepat."

"..."

"OSIS memang aneh. Membuat peraturan-peraturan yang tak masuk akal. Seperti yang satu itu."

"..."

"Hei... kau masih ingat, kan, oppa ini salah satu anggota OSIS? Yah, walau bukan anggota penting sih... tapi oppa tetap harus selalu mengikuti rapat."

"..."

"Rapat kali itu benar-benar diluar dugaan. Bisa disebut dengan rapat tergila. Peraturan baru? Junior tidak boleh mencintai senior...? Omong kosong."

"..."

"Tentu oppa protes akan hal itu. Entah kenapa? Hahaha."

"..."

"Dengan begitu... dibuat satu peraturan lagi."

"..."

Chanyeol mendongakkan wajah Baekhyun agar menatapnya.

"... kau ingin tahu apa peraturan itu?"

"... apa...?"

Chanyeol tersenyum hangat.

"... **jikalau** **senior menyatakan cinta. Harus diterima.**"

**DEG**

Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti belum mendengar yang satu itu, kan?"

"... b-belum..."

"Hahaha, tentu saja. Soojung memang terlalu terobsesi dengan Joonmyun. Sampai tega tidak menyebarkan peraturan itu."

"..."

Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol. Mendengarkan apa yang oppa-nya itu katakan.

**GREP**

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun lagi.

"Baekhyun... aku tidak peduli... kau junior-ku, ataupun senior-ku... yang terpenting..."

Dan bisikan kecil itu membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dengan cepat Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol. Mengalungkan tangannya pada leher oppa-nya itu. Isakannya mulai terdengar lagi.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Ia berbisik lagi,

"Dan ingat. Jikalau senior menyatakan cinta... harus diterima."

Baekhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Cairan bening yang keluar dari matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Hiks... aku juga mencintaimu, oppa... hiks..."

Senyum Chanyeol semakin lebar dan ia pun membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Ya..."

Kedua insan itu saling menyalurkan kehangatan melalui sebuah pelukan. Walau hanya pelukan, namun bagi mereka hal itu merupakan hal yang sangat berarti, hal yang menjadi sanksi dari persatuan cinta mereka.

Hmm... untung saja perpustakaan sedang tidak ada orang—kecuali lelaki dan perempuan yang masih saling berpelukan itu.

Ah.

Tunggu dulu.

Tidak ada... orang...?

Berarti—

"Oppa."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa sepi sekali? Ini jam berapa, ya?"

"Ooh... entahlah, oppa juga tidak tahu... hm, jam? Sekarang jam enam sore lewat dua puluh menit—APA?"

Dan seketika kedua insan tersebut membeku ditempat. Menginap mungkin pilihan yang bagus untuk mereka berdua.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Hai! '-')/ gimana? bagus? konyol?

silakan klik review! 'v')/

thanks alrd read this fic 'u'


End file.
